


hell can't handle all of us

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was looking right at him. I didn't know what was going on. Just saw everyone bolt and then he went down.”</p><p>Title taken from Bottoms Up by Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hell can't handle all of us

**Author's Note:**

> Offshoot of [ light it up and watch it all drop down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/525786). Can be read alone but makes more sense if read with that fic. Also (very very vaguely) references [ this incident](http://sanfrancisco.giants.mlb.com/news/article.jsp?ymd=20100724&content_id=12590192&vkey=news_sf&fext=.jsp&c_id=sf).

“That was bad.”

“Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“I was looking right at him. I didn't know what was going on. Just saw everyone bolt and then he went down.”

“Could be worse.”

“Yeah? He was finally getting better and then this. How could it be worse?”

“You could have been the one to hit the ball.”

“True. That would have sucked.”

“Take it from someone who knows. You okay?”

“Yeah. M'fine. Worried about Stamos. He's not handling it well.”

“I was watching on TV. Saw you leading him in.”

“After he stopped crying, he wouldn't talk. Took forever to get him on that bus. I had to threaten to kick his ass and then dragged him on by force. Theriot wanted him to keep going.”

“Who's staying with Theriot?”

“Crawford's wife.”

“Is that a thing?”

“The three of them? Yeah. They're all committed and shit.”

“Huh.”

“No shit.”

“If I'd have known Crawford was that easy, things might be a little different now.”

“Oh fucking really?”

“Aw, Huffy. You really do care.”

“Shut up, asshole, or you're sleeping in the bathtub.”


End file.
